She’s the someone else
by erinslearning
Summary: Robbie rocks back up on the ward. Serena is in for a shock when Jason lets two words slip... “Auntie Bernie.”


She's the someone else!

Tears streaming down her face, bent over in two at her desks. Serena couldn't think of anyone else who could make her laugh quite like Bernie could.

A knock came to the door.

"Come in" Bernie called, giving Serena time to ready herself.

Dr Mckendrick poked her head in the door, her body half hidden by the door. Serena could tell she was a timid, nervous person. "Sorry, to interrupt but there's a man in bay 4 asking for you Ms Campbell"

"Okay, tell them I'll be right there" Dr Kendrick nodded and left the room.

"Ooo now Ms Campbell, a secret admirer perhaps?" Bernie teased.

Serena smirked "A male admirer? Somehow I don't think he's my type" Serena winked at Bernie and walked out onto the ward.

She walked toward the bay 4 and noticed the curtain was drawn around the bed. She pulled open the curtain, as curiosity got the better of her.

She could not control the look of surprise that swept over her face. Robbie Medcafe, face covered in blood was sitting staring back at her.

"Hello Serena." He said with as big of a smile as he could muster. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, oozing with blood. His right eye was swollen so badly he couldn't open it.

"Robbie, what happened?" Serena asked trying to sound calm and collected.

"All part of the job" he grumbled.

"Right" Serena said slowly but curtly. "Dr McKendrick can you clean up these cuts and arrange for a MRI for Mr Medcafe, please."

"I would much prefer if you were to do it Serena." Robbie intercepted.

"Yes well, I'm afraid I'm far to busy and have a lot of patients to get through." In that moment Serena felt, eyes burning into the side of her face, she knew instinctively they were Bernie's and she loved the way it made her feel both wanted and safe at the same time. She nodded at Robbie and made her way toward Bernie.

She's placed Robbies file on top the nurses station and began to look through it.

"So that's Robbie then is it?" Bernie asked peering up from the computer.

"Yes" Serena cleared her throat. "That's him." She raises an eyebrow "You aren't jealous, are you?"

Bernie laughed and sat back in her chair folding her arms. "Why would I be jealous of him?" She enquired.

"I'm just making sure him being here isn't going to be a problem." She states looking into Bernie's is.

Bernie's smiles and stood up, leaned over the nurses station so her mouth was directly beside Serena's ear and she had a clear view of Robbie. She whispered "The difference between me and Robbie is that I can please you better than him, that's why you chose me."

Serena blushed hearing those words from Bernie, her mouth so close, her warm breathe grazing against Serena's skin, being back so many pleasurable memories.

"Excuse me, Ms Campbell?" Dr Kendrick interrupted causing Serena to clear her throat and snap back to reality.

"Yes, Dr Kendrick?" Serena said looking to the F1.

"There is a shard of glass deeply embedded above Mr Medcafes right eyebrow and I can't get it out." She said hurriedly.

"Well that's all right, we'll help you." Bernie said suddenly turning to Serena with a wide smile "Won't we Serena."

Serena looked surprised "umm, yes. Are you sure?" She looked inquisitively at Bernie.

"Most Definitely." She replied "After you" she nodded for Serena to lead the way.

"Ah right" Serena led the way to Robbie's bedside. "Robbie, this is Dr Berenice Wolfe, trauma specialist."

"Lovely to meet you." Bernie smiled. "I'm just going to take a look at this glass above your eyebrow.

Robbie obliged politely, glancing at the tall, slim blonde 'a rather attractive woman he thought, but not my type"

"So Mr Medcafe" Bernie started,

"Robbie, please" he insisted.

"Ok, Robbie. Can you tell me how this happened?" She asked gently tapping and feeling around the wound.

"Well I'm a police officer, it's part of the job isn't it?" He said, trying not to wince in pain.

"Pardon me, but I don't remember sticking shards of glass into your head, being a part of the job description for a police officer." Bernie said looking at him inquiringly. This made Serena laugh, causing Robbie to cast her a not very nice look.

"Well no, it's not. However, in my line of work it's very physically demanding. I'm sure you wouldn't understand." He said cooly.

This remark made Bernie clear her throat, and adjust her posture. "Well my years in the army and here now in Holby I can guarantee that I do understand how physically demanding a job is."

Serena was never as grateful to see Dr McKendrick approaching. "They're ready for Mr Medcafe now, for his MRI."

"Brilliant, Thank you." Serena smiled kindly. "Right Robbie, lets get this over with." She said ushering him into a wheel chair.

Bernie took charge and pushed Robbie in the wheelchair.

"Well I must say it's nice to see you again Serena, after all this time." He said softly.

"Yes well, times have changed." Serena replied. This made Bernie raise an eyebrow.

The rest of the walk down to the scanning room was quiet. When they entered the room Serena watched as Bernie helped Robbie out of the car and onto the table and start to hook him up.

"She a fantastic woman." Robbie said suddenly.

"She is indeed." Bernie relied glancing up at Serena with a smile. She was glad to see Serena reply with a similar smile.

"I was sorry to ever see her go:" Robbie began.

"Right. That's you ready to go" Bernie interjected progressing him into the machine before going to join Serena behind the glass.

She stood shoulder to shoulder with Serena, she could feel Serena's arm against hers ever so lightly.

Serena moved forward to check the screen "it looks clear to me." Offering her opinion as she sat down on a chair waiting for Bernie to answer.

Bernie leant ever so slightly over Serena resting a hand on the back of her chair and a hand on the desk. Serena loved when Bernie done this. She felt safe and could inhale Bernie's warm scent ever so slightly. Serena breathed it in, she could smell apples. "I thought you didn't like my body wash." Serena whispered in Bernie's ear, causing her to blush and let out a light giggle.

"It reminds me of you, let's me keep you close." She replied with a wink in a hushed tone.

"I quiet agree Serena. It looks clear to me. I say we can easily remove the shard of glass with no lasting damage." Bernie announced loudly.

"Would you mind escorting Mr Medcafe back to his bed?" Bernie asked a nurse, whom obliged her request.

Bernie placed her hand on the small of Serena's back. "Coffee?"

Serena relaxed into a smile "You read my mind."

They walked together to Pulses where Bernie ordered two coffees and paid. Handing Serena her coffee she said "It must be uncomfortable for you:" as they walked towards the lift.

Serena looked surprised "Yes well, I didn't think I'd have to see him again." Serena said shuffling on her feet. "I - I'm not used to not feeling in control." This made Bernie laugh, as she gave Serena a look with raised eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." Serena smirked.

As they enter the lift, they remained quiet until the other nurse in the lift got out a couple of floors up.

"Serena." Bernie said turning to face Serena. "I understand if, if you would rather not mention anything to Robbie about us. He did mention he was sorry to see you go." Bernie said slightly flustered. She knew Serena still didn't quiet know ho to approach the topic with people who didn't know.

Serena looked shocked and took Bernie's hand "I'm not ashamed of you." She insisted.

"I know. It would just avoid a lot of unneeded questions" Bernie reassured her.

As they exited the lift and headed to the ward. Serena didn't know how to reply. As the entered the ward, Serena seen Robbie staring, as Bernie went to walk away she grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards their office.

"Are you ok?" Bernie asked.

"Thank you for understanding. I just, I remember how he reacted to Jason, I don't need him passing judgment on this." Serena said searching for words.

Serena took a step towards Bernie. "What we have is special. I'm not hiding it. I'm just not going to bring it up to him."

Bernie nodded in agreement. "I understand, but for now, I do have to get back to work."

This remark broke the uncomfortable feeling Serena was experiencing, causing her to relax a bit more.

Bernie took her hand. "It's ok, he'll be gone soon." She reassured her.

Serena took a deep breathe and squeezed Bernie's hand. Before letting her go back out onto the ward.

After Bernie left, Serena took a few moments to gather herself before going to treat Robbie.

As she approached Robbie, she noted that Bernie was checking over another patient.

"Well? Am I dying?" Robbie jested, bringing Serena's attention back to the task at hand.

"Oh no. You're absolutely fine. I'm just going to remove the shard of glass and stitch you up. Then you'll be free to go." Serena reassured him, as she busied herself with getting gloves and an apron on.

"Maybe we could go for a drink after you're finished?" Robbie asked.

Serena cleared her throat. "No I don't think that would be wise."

"Oh, that hurt more than these injuries." Robbie quipped.

Serena faked a laugh.

"I'm sorry about Eleanor." Robbie said softly, placing his hand on Serena's arm.

Serena quickly removed his hand and looked up to see Jason smiling, deep in conversation with Bernie. This filled her with warmth.

"Thank you." She said briskly.

"How's Jason?" Robbie asked.

"He's great. He loves his work here and he's back living with us. Since I've come back." Robbie looked surprised at the word 'us' but before he could say anything Jason had appeared.

"Hi Robbie. Good to see you again. Glad it isn't serious this time." Jason said.

Robbie attempted to laugh. "You too Jason. Your Auntie Serena was just telling me you're doing good and back living with her?" Robbie enquired, Serena tried hard not to let Robbie notice her tense posture as she focused on removing the glass.

"Yes well after Auntie Serena got back from France an-" Jason began.

"There we go, the glass is out" serena said interrupting Jason.

"I'll just clear up these cuts now, and we'll get you stitched up and ready for Home." Serena said hurriedly.

"France." Robbie exclaimed

"Yes, Auntie Bernie suggested it. Didn't she Auntie Serena." Jason said.

"Yes, she sure did Jason. It was a lovely little break away." Serena said trying to keep her cool.

Bernie seen Serena struggling and rushed over. "Uhmm, Serena can I take over?" She offered trying to impose.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and handed Bernie the needle to give Robbie his stitches and pulled Jason away.

She watched as Bernie and Robbie had very little interaction.

"Right that's you then, Robbie. I'll just get you discharged and you'll be ready to go." Bernie said, removing her gloves.

"Who's Auntie Bernie?" Robbie asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" Bernie asked playing it cool.

"Jason referred to Auntie Bernie and I was wondering if you could tell me who she was. I don't remember Serena mentioning another sister?" Robbie looked confused.

Bernie tried not to laugh "well that's Serena's business you'll have to ask her." Bernie walked away.

Approaching the nurses station Bernie began to sign Robbie discharge form.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"Oh, it's Robbie's discharge form so he can go home." She smiled.

"That's good. I think I upset Auntie Serena when I mentioned you to Robbie though." Jason said hanging his head.

"Don't be silly." Bernie said reassuring Jason. "I don't think Robbie realised you were talking about me. He asked me does Serena have a sister."

This made the two of the crack up laughing. The sound of her two favourite people laughing out on the ward caught Serena's attention.

"What's so funny?" She asked coming over to them. When Jason explained she laughed too.

When Robbie appeared beside them, their laughter died done.

"Well that's me off. Thanks for patching me up." He said shyly.

"It's all part of the job." Serena replied.

"So, about that drink?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Serena laughed in disbelief. "Robbie, I told you no. There's someone else." She said glancing at Bernie with a smile. "and they make me very happy." This lead Bernie to blush.

"Can blame a guy for trying. He's a lucky man whoever he is." Robbie said before leaving.

Jason went to say something but Bernie pulled him back and shook his head.

"Well Ms Campbell, how about a drink with us?" Bernie asked nudging Jason.

As they walked into Albies, Jason slightly ahead of his two aunties linked arm in arm. Serena was shocked to see Robbie perched at the bar.

They got seats together and Bernie bought in the first round.

"Where's her bloke?" Robbie asked.

Bernie smirked. "I don't think that's any of your business, but her partner is here but I'm not saying anything else." Robbie looked over to Serena and seen her greeting Sacha with a hug and kiss on both cheeks before he sat down to join her and Jason.

"Right well, that's not who I pictured her with anyway" Robbie stated.

"What?" Bernie asked turning round to see the scene that was taking place behind her.

As the bartender gave Bernie her drinks she stifled a laugh. "No you're right. He's not her type." She said walking away.

She sat down the drinks, greeted Sacha and sat beside Serena. She shared the story of what had just happened causing all four of them to laugh very loudly.

Serena caught Robbie's eye and raised her glass towards him. As she began to relax into the evening she lay back on her chair, placing her hand on Bernie's knee.

When Serena went to get the next round, Robbie approach her.

"I wouldn't put him down as your type" he said.

"Either would I." Serena replied curtly.

"Well then why him?" Robbie asked grabbing his coat.

Serena paid for the drink and lifted the tray before replying.

"Well Robbie you see She's the someone else, not him." She smiled and took a step forward before turning back.

"And I don't have a sister. My partner Bernie, is whom Jason calls Auntie Bernie." She said walking back to the table and putting the drinks down.

She sat comfortably beside Bernie, and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

Bernie noticed Robbie watching out of the corner of her eye. She rubbed Serena leg.

"You can show me how thankful later:" the said with a wink.

As Robbie approached Serena held onto Bernie's arm. Bernie knew this show of affection was not only to show that she was taken but also for support.

"Well I didn't expect that" he stated.

"I don't think any of us seen it coming." Sacha said trying to relieve the tension.

"Yes well we really must be going" Bernie said getting to her feet and taking Serena by the hand.

Robbie looked appalled and her rudeness.

"It's fish and chips night you see and Jason's favourite take-away place will be closing soon."

This cause Jason to smile, knowing Bernie still remembered things like this made him really feel apart of the family.

"You're quite right. Good night Sacha." Serena said giving him another hug.

"Robbie." She nodded, taking Bernie's hand in hers, she called to Jason to come on.

As the three of them left Sacha turned to Robbie, "I don't think I've ever seen Serena as happy than when she's with Bernie." She patted Robbie on the back and went to get another drink.

"You're something alright." Serena said to Bernie outside as they walked towards Jason favourite chip shop.

"That's because you've made me a better person. You know with those, ahh, feeling things...?" She joked, putting her arms around Serena.

Serena laughed with Bernie and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you chose me." Bernie said to her.

"Me too!" Serena replied. "Me too!"


End file.
